Are You Insane?
by Druzilla
Summary: This is AU. The two years Syd was missing, She was with Sark and Irina in Russia. FINISHED The Sequle's named TWO YEARS. 12.11.2003
1. sunnyfilled room

Title: Are you insane? (workin title)  
  
by: Dru (kasha1)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. But if someone wants to give me something, fine with me. Everythin' belongs to J.J. Abrams, Bad robot, Touchstone TV, etc.  
  
Summary: This is AU. The two years Syd was missing, She was with Sark and Irina in Russia.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's note: Well, not much to say. Just remember to R&R!!!.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's been a year since Syd fought with her friend, Farncie who turned out to be a clone   
  
and not her friend at all.  
  
Since her mom gotten away, she had been keeping tabs on her daughter.  
  
And the one doing most of the tabbing was Mr. Sark.  
  
When Syd blcked out, Sark enters and sees an injured Allison.  
  
He wished he didn't have to kill her but Irina had told him she needed to   
  
be gotten rid of.  
  
He felt kinda bad. He almost never felt bad.  
  
He had suggested her for the whole clone thing in the first place.  
  
He shoots her in the head with a silenced gun.  
  
Then he picks up the blacked out Syd and carries her to his car and they're of to russia.  
  
That was a year ago.  
  
Now Sark sat at a livingroom table in a sunny-filled room reading mission briefs and such.  
  
On the very plush, comfy vanilla colored couch lay Syd, in a Tank-T and sweats, reading one of those really thick paperback novels.  
  
They both look up and at each other, brown against blue.  
  
Sark smiles, not that rare these days.  
  
He's smiled more and more this last year.  
  
He stands up and climbs over the back of the sofa and starts to kiss Syd and she drops the thick paperback novel on the floor.  
  
They're almost lost in they're little world when there's a knock on the door and someone walks in.  
  
It's Syd's mother, Irina Derevko.  
  
She tries to hide her smile, when she sees Sark falling of Syd and onto the floor, then standing up and pretending he hadn't been kissing her daughter like crazy.  
  
So, he was human after all.  
  
Syd picked up her novel and cotinued to read.  
  
But red as a tomatoe.  
  
Irina knew they were seeing each other the last six months and they knew Irina knew but they never showed that they knew that she knew but she knew.  
  
And she was the only person who knew.  
  
"Enjoying Your book, Syd?" Irina asked the ever blushing Syd.  
  
"Yeah, Mom. It's great. Thanks." Syd told her mom.  
  
Then Irina started to discuss the latest mission with Sark.  
  
Sydney no longer went on missions. She had lost her memory of the spy world. She thought she had never been a spy and she didn't want anything to do with it.  
  
She was perfectly happy with what her life was, as it was.  
  
When Irina leaves the room, Syd cracks up and can't stop.  
  
Then Sark joins her in the laughing.  
  
~*~  
  
When Sark went out on that mission and Irina went do some business near by, the house was raided that night.  
  
And they abduct Sydney but she did put up a good fight.  
  
They say thy're there to help her.  
  
To take her home.  
  
But she just keeps on saying that this is her home.  
  
When they were bringing her out of the house, she kept telling them that she was home.  
  
That this was her home.  
  
"Sark, where are you? I need you." Is the last things she says before she blacks out.  
  
~*~  
  
Three days later when Sark returns home, not much had been repaired since Irina got home and found her daughter gone.   
  
The windows had been replaced but Irina was too preoocupied at trying to find who had dared to do this.  
  
Come to her house and abduct her daughter. She still had no idea who.  
  
Sark found her in Sydneys room. Over that year and a half, Syd and Irina had become very close.  
  
So, obviously this was hard on her. But she was not gonna fold over this, she'd get Syd back.  
  
"What happend, Irina?" He asked, trying to remain professional but it was hard for him to stay that way.  
  
He thought thathe was really begining to really, truly love Sydney and now he might never be able to tell her that.  
  
~*~  
  
*~*TWO WEEKS LATER: L.A.*~*  
  
It was begining to show and they were worried if him and her mother knew.  
  
This was not good.  
  
She still told them she didn't belong here.  
  
The doctors told them she had lost her memorys about being a spy and she thought she had always lived with her mother, they weren't sure if she'd get those memorys back, ever.  
  
That worried them.  
  
Well, they didn't have to worry too much because she got her memory back a few weeks later.   
  
She asured them that she was okay and that she just wanted to get home.  
  
They're mistake, because she didn't go home but almost disappeard of the face of the earth for seven months befor they found her again in India.  
  
She told them that she had just needed some time alone because she had this year and a half gap where she didn't know where or with whom she had been with.  
  
They didn't know how she forgot that and tell her where they found her and how she had reacted when they rescued her.  
  
"This can't be true. You must be mistaken about who lived in that house. This can't be right, Dad. How can you be absolutly sure?" Syd told her father, over dinner at his house.  
  
Where she was staying until she got her own place.  
  
~*~  
  
Month later, there was a knock on Jack's door and Sydney answears the door.  
  
"Sark. What the hell are you doing here?" Sydney asked, she still wasn't back on active duty with the CIA.  
  
"Me and your mother have been looking for you for eight and half months and you're at your fathers house. Why didn't you call us and let us know where you were, we could have come and get you. But all you say when you see me is 'what the hell do you want?' What's wrong with you, Syd?" Sark asked Syd, as he was gonna touch her cheek but she moves away.  
  
"Really, what's happend to you? What have they done to you?" He asked now, shocked that she wasn't as pleased to seem as he to see her.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Sark. This is my fathers house, get out or I'll throw you out. Oh, wait. I know what I can do. I'll kick your ass, tie you up then call my father and tell him to come and pick up Mr.Sark, a wanted assasin." Syd tells him, she's about to attack him but then she hears crying from an room down the hall, forgets Sark and runs towards the crying.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Lindsay

Title: Are you insane? (workin title)  
  
by: Crimson Snow (Dru, kasha1)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. But if someone wants to give me something, fine with me. Everythin' belongs to J.J. Abrams,   
  
Bad robot, Touchstone TV, etc.  
  
Summary: This is AU. The two years Syd was missing, She was with Sark and Irina in Russia.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's note: Well, not much to say. Just remember to R&R!!!.  
  
Chapter.2  
  
~*~  
  
Sydney picked up the crying baby, as Sark walks in.  
  
His eyes have a weird look to them but still kinda unreadable.  
  
"Who's child is that?" He asked, while Syd was rocking the child back to sleep.  
  
"Oh, it's not mine, If ya thought that. I'm just babysitting for my aunt. She's resting at home. This girl is really loud." Syd told him, smiling then remembered who he was.  
  
"You have to go. I don't know when Dad gets home." She told him, for a second she was just tired then she was cold again.  
  
"What happend to you?" He asked, sad.  
  
"I'm me again. This'll never happen again. Stay away from me or I'll have to kill you." She tells him, as she closes the door on his face.  
  
~*~  
  
He looks for her for months only to be thrown out of her life and her dad's house.  
  
It was weird, but when he walked into the room and saw Syd holding a blonde, curly, haired child, he kinda hoped it was their's but that was stupid.  
  
Right?  
  
But when she said it was her aunt's kid he was both relieved and sad.  
  
He had to get her those memorys back.  
  
Her happy memorys.  
  
~*~  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT;  
  
*"Sorry about that. But really that was all your fault." Syd told him.  
  
"Excues me but remember who was kissing who while holding a glass of redwine." He told her, as he looked for a new T-shirt   
  
instead of the, soaked in redwine, T-shirt he had on befor.  
  
"Still your fault, you made me wanna kiss you." She told him, right befor she kissed him again.  
  
Both forgetting the clean and un-clean T-shirts.*  
  
Syd woke up, kinda startled but fuzzy.  
  
But did that happen for real or not?  
  
She didn't remember it happening but she'd lost a year and a half.  
  
So she wasn't sure but it was a happy, vivid dream (surround sound, the hills are alive. - Buffy, ses.2) that half of her hoped was real.  
  
She looks at the clock, it was almost five in the morning.  
  
Almost, as soon as the clock turned five lindsey wakes up.  
  
She always woke up at that hour and Sydney was getting used to it.  
  
Somehow, she didn't know why but when Sark asked who's kid that was she couldn't say it was hers and that she didn't   
  
know who was the dad but it was most likely to be him.  
  
She just couldn't tell him but she wanted to.  
  
Her mind won her heart.  
  
But her heart seemed to remember things her mind had forgotten.  
  
TBC...  
  
*Kinda short, sorry. Longer next time. Remember to R&R!!! ~ Crimson Snow* 


	3. leave me alone!

Are You Insane?  
  
by: Crimson Snow (Dru)  
  
Disclaimer in Ch.1  
  
Chapter.3  
  
~*~  
  
Syd was trying to watch TV, when she hears the front door open and her dad steps through them. She goes to the hallway to greet him.  
  
"Hi."She tells him, and he'd come to know his daughter quite well, so he sensed that something was wrong.  
  
"Hello, Sydney. What's wrong?" He asked her straight out.  
  
"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong. I just said hi." She told him, a little more defensive than she intended.  
  
"Sydney, I know you. Somethings wrong. Tell me." He tells her, but then he sees this look in her eyes that says 'drop it', he does and instead picks up Lindsey, who was on a blanket in front of the TV.  
  
Lindsey brought out the softer side of Jack Bristow, even though her father could be a wanted assasin that or had worked for the Man.  
  
Irina Derevko.  
  
That didn't matter, it was Sydney's child and his grandchild, he loved it very much and wouldn't let anyone hurt her.  
  
He could still sense that something was bothering his daughter but obviously she didn't wanna talk about it, maybe tomorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
When Sydney had fallen asleep after putting Lindsey to sleep, she had another one of those really, really vivid dreams and she didn't know if they were memorys or just a dream.  
  
But this one had her mother in it.  
  
*"Do you know where he is? When He's coming back?" Sydney asked her mom.   
  
She had been there for a year and two months she had been kinda 'leave me alone!!' not wanting to talk to anyone and then two months ago Sark comes home after being a captive of the CIA for a year and when he got home, Syd started to socialize with him.   
  
But there was something more going on than friendship, Irina thought.  
  
"He'll be here soon, Sydney. Calm yourself down. He was only gone for a week." Irina tells her daughter.  
  
Then they both hear the front door open and Syd, looks at her mom for one second, then she goes to the door to check out who was coming home.  
  
Irina isn't hurrying to get to the hall where the front door was but when she gets there, she sees that Sydney had jumped into Sarks arms and now they were kissing like crazy, not notizing her.  
  
Irina smiled and walked away.*  
  
Syd wakes up, happy but if this was a memory, that this had actually happend, She was not ready to accept that.  
  
That she felt any warm feelings towards Mr.Sark.  
  
But it was kinda hard ignoring them when she kept having these happy, vivid dreams with him where she's happy.  
  
TBC...  
  
*Sorry, this was sooooo short but I have to go to class and well, stuff. But in the next Chapter Sark will go to Irina and tell her what's happend and probably more Sarkney-action and it probably will not be another dream. Hope ya enjoy. PLZ, R&R!!!!! ~ Crimson Snow, Iceland* 


	4. A Stuffed Giraffe

Are You Insane?  
  
by: Crimson Snow (Dru)  
  
Disclaimer in Ch.1  
  
Chapter.4  
  
A/N: I said that there might be sarkney in next chapter but maybe in this chapter there'll be a little at the end. And sorry if this gets very mushy, i was reading this book today and one of the charecters was very sad and brooding about someone he broke up with and stuff.  
  
~*~  
  
A week after she had been brought back from India, she had met Vaughn and found out that he had been married but that hadn't survived and they got divorced when they had only been married for six months.  
  
So, her and Vaughn started to have a thing.  
  
A relationship and it was all good, but there was something missing that they both felt that hadn't been there before she went missing but neither one talked about it and just pretend that she hadn't disappeard and that Lindsey wasn't his child or that something was wrong.  
  
She cared for him and all, she really did and he seemed to love her as much as he had always had, but she thought it kinda annoyed him that she didn't know who was the dad.  
  
That's what she had told him, that she didn't know who was the father though she was pretty sure who it was.  
  
Sark.  
  
She hadn't seen him since she shoved him out her father's front door but now she had her own place, it was in the same street as her dad's house but you could only see the fron-lawn of his house if you were in her front-lawn so, she lived close but not too close.  
  
She wondered where he was, probably went to her mothers house somewhere, she had a suspicion that he went to Russia but she couldn't be sure.  
  
She was always telling herself that he was a assasin, enemy of the united states, working for or with her mother, that he really didn't care about her and that he wasn't her child's father.  
  
Some part of her knew that at least the last two were not true but that was like 1% of her mind and the other 99% kept telling her to get real and move on.  
  
When she heard songs that sounded familiar it would be more than 1% but then the other half, the bigger half told her that she hadn't heard these songs before or not for a long time.  
  
She hated having this really big hole in her memory but maybe it was just meant this way, maybe she had been meant to forget so she could leave all that behind and start a new life with Vaughn and Lindsey.  
  
Even though something was missing in their relationship that she couldn't quite put her finger on and her child would grow up to think that Michael Vaughn was her father and maybe, later in life would get the shock that she had been lied to her whole life about her father.  
  
He had not been a CIA agent, but possibly a terrorist, assasin, enemy of the U.S.  
  
She would maybe hate her mother and her so-called father that turned out to be not her father. Syd had no doubts that Vaughn would make a great dad but still all these thoughts plagued her.  
  
She didn't want that for her child but what else was she supposed to do.  
  
Find Sark and ask him for she didn't know, some blood to check if his matched Lindsey's.   
  
Or maybe somehow get over some of his DNA.  
  
Tell him that he might be her child's father.  
  
What if she was wrong?  
  
~*~  
  
"She told you it was her aunts child but you didn't believe her? Are you sure it wasn't just her aunts child. Why are you so sure it's hers?" Irina asked the newly awakend Sark.  
  
He had just arrived late the night before and had gone straight to bed.  
  
His too big bed, meant for two.  
  
Him and Syd.  
  
He hated this, she should be there with him and her mother.  
  
Okay, maybe just him and her somewhere away from everything and everyone.  
  
Maybe on a white-sand beach somewhere, where there were no lights from city's or houses that made the stars diappear.  
  
Where there was just ink-black sky with endless silvery stars, big & little.  
  
Always good wether and deep blue, clear water.   
  
A little house maybe there, too.  
  
And if the kid was her's too, they could all three live there, she hadn't told him the child's name and why should she?  
  
She still thought that he was the emotionally-empty Mr.Sark everyone else saw.  
  
And when the kid had fallen asleep, they could turn out all the lights in the house and goes sit on the beach, drink wine and watch the stars together.  
  
Okay, this had to stop, he was getting soooo mushy he wanted to throw up but all these thoughts were like super-glued to his mind.  
  
Back to reality, telling Sydney's mother what had happend when he finally found her daughter after many months of serching everywhere.  
  
"Yes, she said. Oh, it's not mine, If ya thought that. I'm just babysitting for my aunt. She's resting at home. This girl is really loud. That's what she said. I just thought it was weird that she thought she had to tell me it was not hers. All I asked her was whose child that was, I didn't even think that she might have given birth while missing. But from what I heard was that when she got her memory back she fooled the CIA, they took her, told them she wanted to go home and then she disappeard for a few months and they found her appearantly in India. What should we do, Irina?" He asked his boss, she was sitting in a plush, red seat in a library with big windows and she was looking out at the raining weather outside.  
  
But she had been listening, he was sure of that.  
  
"I don't know. Mybe we should just see if her memorys won't just come back to her without our interferance. Maybe we should just let her be, she's in good hands I'm sure. But I want you to keep and eye on her, or you know what I mean and as soon as The CIA or any other agency gets any smart ideas about her or that child, if it's her child, you pull them both out of there." She told him, as she looked at him with her hazel eyes (she has hazel eyes, right? ~ C) then went back at looking out the window to the rainy day.  
  
~*~  
  
*"Hey, I was watching that, you know?!!" Syd told Sark, slightly annoyed when he sat down next to her and snatched the remote control from her and switched from Friends to CNN.  
  
"Friends? I didn't think you watched that. How long has it been on anyway. Like 16 years or so." He asked her, as he hid the remote somewhere in the big , comfy navy-blue couch.  
  
"9 years. The last seson will possibly be the tenth season but you never know. But then Buffy only had seven but there's still, Angel, I hope they get a fifth season. I don't think Buffy got that many Emmys but then again who cares about the Emmy. They always give the same, old shows awards never any new, fresh shows. Don't get me wrong, I love some off the shows that get those emmys but still... Okay, I'll stop now." She told Sark, who was just looking at her.  
  
"You have a problem with the Emmys?" He told her, as she could swear that she was blushing as red as one of the comfy seats in her mother's library.  
  
"Sorry, it's just I watched the last Emmys and I thought it would be okay but it sucked, or most of it did." (okay so, I have a little problem with the Emmys but who hasn't? ~ C)  
  
"Okay, you wanna watch Friends you can watch Friends but you'll have to find the remote." He told her, amusement at her sudden outburst still showing in his eyes.  
  
She attacked him and pushed him to the floor, to search under the couch-pillows, but he grabbed her hand and she fell with him.  
  
On top of him.  
  
And that was when they first kissed.  
  
On the floor of the living room of Sydney's mothers house in russia, in front of the TV that was still on CNN. (remember that she has no memory of being a spy, she was just a young woman having fun with a cute guy she kinda trusted.)*   
  
Syd woke up and looked over to her side and saw Vaughn, asleep. She got up and over to Lindsey's crib and looked at the small, blonde girl sleeping like an angel, to the side was a stuffed giraffe.  
  
After each of these, vivid dream-thingys she believed and hoped more that Lindsey was his child.  
  
If these dreams were real, past memorys, that is.  
  
In those dreams he seemed like he would be a great dad and he seemed like a great guy, when he wasn't working.  
  
TBC....  
  
*Okay, so the Sarkney action was in a dream but next time there will be Sarkney and it'll not be in her dreams. Please R&R and hope you enjoyed this slightly long chapter. ~ Crimson Snow, Iceland* 


	5. AN:

The rest of ARE YOU INSANE? Is here http://sd-1.com/boards/index.php?showtopic=21630&st=0 on the SD-1.com/boards where my user-name is Dru and my pen-name is Crimson Snow.  
  
Tell me what you think, and PLEASE DON'T BE MEAN AND TEAR MY FIC TO BLOODY PICES. I try to write my fics as the best I can. I'm not from an english speaking country, I will have spelling- and grammar-errors.   
  
If you can take time and tell me what you think of my fic on SD-1.COM, I'd greatly appreciate that  
  
THANKS,  
  
KASHA1, ICELAND. 


	6. should have called by now

Are You Insane?  
  
by: Crimson Snow (Dru)  
  
Disclaimer in Ch.1  
  
Chapter.6  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sydney woke up, and felt kinda pissed off or hurt.  
  
She didn't know why but she knew it had something to do with Adrian.  
  
Maybe it was disappointment.  
  
This dream hadn't been as vivid as the other dreams but there were stronger feelings in this one.  
  
Ever since, she let herself slip into the almost-missing-two-years-Sydney, she had been kinda regretting it. She told herself, that she had been pissed at Vaughn and that she needed to prove everyone wrong (and by that she meant herself and Vaughn.)   
  
But hey, time to face reality and admit that she still had some feelings for the man.  
  
But now she was with a man she could trust (could she?) and would be a great father to her child, wouldn't need to be on the run or afraid that he'd turn on her (?) and her dad lived a really short distance from here.  
  
Vaughn was almost perfect for her.  
  
loving, caring, would do anything for her.  
  
But also easily jealous and aggrivated, and could be made suspious without much intel.  
  
Who was she kidding, she never stopped loving Adrian now she was just wondering when she fell in love with him, in the first place.  
  
But she ,CIA Syd, saw no future with a wanted criminal but she could see a relitivly normal future with Vaughn. Those 2% of her mind were screaming for her to go to him, they could make it work.  
  
Maybe he wasn't really that bad, bad guy.  
  
There she had made up her mind and she was sticking with Vaughn, if they could get past that arrgument they had last week.  
  
She hadn't really talked much too him since that fight.  
  
She decided after her shower, coffee and breakfast, she'd call him and say she's sorry.   
  
*Though he should have called by now, he started the fight.* Syd thought, a bit mad, *No, you're not going there.* She told herself, as she headed for the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sark woke up around the same time as Syd, but he didn't know that, and went on to do his usual things that he did in the mornings.   
  
Work out, a bit. (When in Russia, him and Syd used to go out and a run a little before breakfast.) He pushed that memory out of his head.  
  
Shower.  
  
Breakfast. (Nothing fancy, really, just coffee and bread with something on it like marmelade or some jam. Strawberry had been Syd's favorite to put on toast.) *Stop that!!* He told himself in his mind.  
  
Check his scheddule. *Just one meeting.* He tought. *That shouldn't take long.*  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT:  
  
When Sark opened his frontdoor, he knew someone was there. He had been longer in that meeting than he exspected and then he had to conntact Irina and then he just went for a little ride in his Benz.  
  
The intruder was Jack Bristow.  
  
"What do you want, Mr.Bristow." He asked the older man, that stood near a window that faced the ocean.  
  
"I want to go home to Irina and leave my daughter alone. She doesn't need you to mess anything up more than things already are." Jack tells him.  
  
"Why won't you just hand me to the CIA?" He asks, wondering why Jack Bristow would come and talk to him and not try to capture him.  
  
Tell him to go home.  
  
"Because my daughter would be upset and probably do something stupid. I believe that these months she was with you and Irina, that she may have developed feelings for you and might still have. But those feelings could get her hurt and that's why you should go." They were now on the beach, that was behind Sark's house.  
  
"I would never do anything to hurt her or let anybody hurt her or your grandchild. I'm only here to protect her and the child. But I will not denie that I have some feelings towards your daughter. But she seems to want this Michale Vaughn and I won't stand in the way." He tells Jack, they stopped now.   
  
They were pretty far from Sark's house now.  
  
"You leave her alone. I don't care if your Lindsey's father. If you really care for my daughter, you leave her, my grandchild and Mr. Vaughn alone." Jack tells him, and then walks away from the beach, to his car and left Mr. Sark with his confusing thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
flashback  
  
*"Sark, where are you? I need you."*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC......  
  
*Okay, know this is probably not that good. Just whipped this up after watching ALF at 00:25 AM and didn't feel like going to sleep and besides, I just wanted to get this chapter out. Hope ya like. Please tell me what ya think. ~ Crimson Snow, Iceland * 


	7. It's chocholate peanut butter

Are You Insane?  
  
by: Crimson Snow (Dru)  
  
Disclaimer in Ch.1  
  
Chapter.7  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"...here's the bedroom and here's where I keep all her clothing." Syd ended telling the newly hired nanny, Alyson Hathaway. She was going to be late for her first day at work if she didn't get out of there soo.   
  
She had some worrys.  
  
Alyson was only 20 but she had been taking care of kids since she was 11 and Syd's dad was here, he was getting kinda annoyed.  
  
"Syd, we'll be late for work. I'm sure Lindsey will be perfectly fine without you for a while. They probably won't hold ya long you're first day." Jack told his, relunctant to leave,daughter.  
  
"Okay, I'll call later and check how everything's going. Bye!!" Syd says, as he father almost drags her out the front door.  
  
In the car, on the way to work, Jack tells Syd that nothing weird came up when he ran a compleat background check on her and besides he half-knows her father.  
  
He works for the NSA and I checked him too, nothing he could find. Besides her house was monotored, he'd know if somethingwas happening and he also checked out Alyson's mom, who's a first grade teacher in public school.  
  
Alyson had been working on this kindergarten but a few weeks ago it was closed down and then she heard about this job and went for it.  
  
When she's at work she meets Dixon, Marshall, everybody old and new.  
  
And she also found out that it wasn't such a bad idea to be working with her boyfriend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sark was still in town and keeping tabs on Syd, even though he had liked Jack's spech, he didn't decide if he was to leave Syd alone.  
  
But now he was at a supermarket and buying some things he needed and who dose he see other than Ms. Bristow choosing something in a jar.  
  
He walks up to her and says, "Hello, Sydney." She puts the jar in her shopping cart and turns around to see a casually dressed Sark.  
  
"Hi, Adrian. What do you want? I'm just buying some stuff then I need to be getting home to Lindsey." Syd said, suddenly tired.  
  
"How can you eat that stuff?" Sark asks syd, as he picks up a jar of something from her shopping-cart.  
  
"It's chocholate peanut-butter and it's very good on bread. Again what do you want?" Sydney tells him, taking the choco peanut butter from him and placing it back in the cart.   
  
"Well, actually, it has nothing to do with you. I just ran out of some things at my flat and decided to go buy them since I have nothing better to do." He show her, the shopping-basket he was holding; Coca-Cola, bread, strawberry jam, you know stuff.  
  
"I thought you were all fine red-wines. I didn't know you drank that stuff." She told him, as she pointed at the soda.  
  
"I drank this 'Stuff' way before I began drinking 'fine red-wines', Syd." He tells her, a little annoyed. (If she had her memory, she would know that.)  
  
"I talked to your father a few days back. He wanted me to leave you alone. He sounded, in the end, very much like a charecter I once saw in an american TV-show here." He told her.  
  
"Could that have been Buffy The Vampire Slayer, you're talking about? Because in ses.3 Buffy's mom tells her vamp. boyfriend that if he really 'LOVED' her that he should leave. I always thought that was none of her damn business. Oh, dam. I just kinda confessed I'm a Buffy junkie, right?" Syd told him, blushing.   
  
No one but Francie had know about that.  
  
Oh, god! Francie.  
  
"Well, umh, do as my dad said and leave me alone. I don't need this. I have to go now." She tells him, trying to get away from him and getting the hell out of there before she would start crying her eyes out.  
  
But before she got to her car, Sark caught up with her.   
  
He didn't buy anything, it seemed.  
  
He smiles and says, when he's an inch from her ear, "That's all right. I already knew. You tried to tell me all about it last year. But you said, that if I had seen ses.1, 2 or 3 I would have been hooked. You said that's what was missing in the fifth one, but you couldn't say about the sixth because half-through five, you stopped watching." He stepped away from her, a little.  
  
*A Year Before:   
  
"What in the hell are you watching, Luv?" Sark asked Syd, as he came into the living room one night  
  
It seemed she didn't hear him, she was so engrossed in the program on the TV. She dosen't notice until he taps her shoulder and get's hit in the face for it.  
  
He falls down, behind the sofa she was sitting in.  
  
She looks behind her, commecials and sees Sark on the floor, but standing up and he was begining to develope a bruise near his jaw.  
  
"What are you doing on the floor, Baby?" She asks, she looked like she had no idea what she did.  
  
He now sits beside her.  
  
"You punched me. I tapped you on the shoulder and you punched me." He tells her, she gets a kinda guilty look on her face.  
  
"Oh, ups, Sorry. Probably should have told you not to do something like trying to talk to me when I'm watching Buffy. I get sucked in and well, might do things without thinking. Sorry." She tells him and kisses the still forming bruise.  
  
"What's Buffy?" He asks her but It seemed he wasn't gonna get his answear just yet, 'cause commercials were over and she had sunken in again and he was not about to risk himself again.  
  
So, he just watched with her. It had something to do with Vamps and demons.   
  
He thought she had enough of violence in her life, why would she watch this?  
  
No memory of her spy-life. That could exsplain it.  
  
When the ep. was over she turned to him and smiled.  
  
"You wanted to know what I was watching? It's Buffy. Buffy the vampire Slayer. I've been watching it since 1997. I just got hooked, but that's just if you watched ses. one, two or three. I stopped watching ses. five in the middle. This was a re-run of ses.3 on some channel I found on the TV. Do you wanna know more. I know a lot about it." She asks him, with fire in her brown eyes.  
  
"No, thanks. That's okay."*Okay, skip the memory theory.* He thought.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I punched you, didn't I? Then I kissed you... here." She asks him, before she kisses him on exact spot she had kissed a year ago.  
  
"What? I thought you didn't remember?" He tells her, sounded kinda hopefull that she had regained some of her memory.  
  
"What? Didin't remember what? I have to go. Alyson exspected me an hour ago." Syd told him, the memory that had been so clear a few seconds ago was slowly drifting away.  
  
"What? Alyson?" He said, he knew she had a nanny but...  
  
"Yeah. Our daughters's babysitter while..." She says, but then looks down on the street. Now she really had to get away from him.  
  
"So, she is mine?" Sark asks after a few moments of shock but Syd had already opend her car-door and started the car.  
  
TBC....  
  
Well, what do you think of this chapter. The whole thing in the shop where they bump into each other, I wrote that first and then the rest of the stuff. Please tell me what ya think. I'll probably go to sleep now, it's like 2:17 AM here now.~ Crimson Snow, Iceland, 29.10.2003 


	8. VILLANUEVA Y GELTRÚ

Are You Insane?  
  
by: Crimson Snow (Dru)  
  
Disclaimer in Ch.1  
  
Chapter.8  
  
A/N: Very short. Just a little flashback, some sarkney.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
16 months ago: VILLANUEVA Y GELTRÚ, SPAIN;  
  
"You're so going to pay for that." Syd told the man in front of her, slightly pissed of.  
  
"Come on, that was nothing." Sark told her, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"I was trying to relax and dry of in the sun." Syd told him, as she stood up and took his beach-towel. As she finished drying of, she layed down again on his towel, he had soaked hers. Sark sits down beside her, in the sand.  
  
"We better get going. It'll be dark soon and we have a reserved table at the hotel's restaurant." Sark told her, as she began to put everything in a white canvas tote.   
  
She put her blue denim drawstring-shorts on over the lower part of her two pice (is that right?) dark-blue tankini, a red cotton-terrycloth hat over her long, black hair and Sark put on his gray cotton T-shirt and white hat over his dark brown hair.  
  
"That was so mean of you, I was just starting to get comfy again after our swim in the ocean and you pour a full bucket of water on me. What the hell made you think that would be funny?" Syd asked him, as they were heading towards their hotel.  
  
She looks at him, he had slipped on some black sunglasses, and tells him;  
  
"And I meant what I said back there, you are going to pay for that bucket of water." She tells him, no longer angry but slightly joking.  
  
But Sark thought that was kinda creepy, she sounded like the old Syd and if he didn't know she was joking, he would've thought she was serious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Apartment Atenea Park restaurant:  
  
"Do you think it was such a good idea to go away from my mother's house?" Syd asked, as they were getting their food at the restaurant.  
  
"We can't stay long and all. But if we're careful we can at least enjoy the few days outside your mothers house." Sark told her, as he took a bite out of his steak but almost spits it out again.  
  
He looks at Syd and sees her smiling, her eyes laughing at him.  
  
"What the...?" He asks, as he spits out the meat.  
  
"When I went to the restroom, I stopped a waiter and told him to ruin your steak. Serves you good, told you I'd get you back for that water." She tells him, as she reches over the table and kisses him.  
  
"I promise I'll never to do that again, Audrey." He tells her, using her alias.   
  
She smiles.  
  
"Thank you, Simon. Then I won't have to ruin your food again." She tells him, using his alias, as she was about to laugh outloud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
16 months later; L.A:  
  
Sark wakes up and smiles to himself. That had been their first and last vaction together. They had been in that town a week or two before the main-vaction time began and everything flooded with turists.   
  
It had been three months before she was taken away from him. (I hope I have the timeline right.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syd's place:   
  
Syd woke up from another very vivid dream and felt like laughing before she caught herself and reminded herself that both her daughter and boyfriend were asleep close to her.  
  
She was getting her memory more and more now.   
  
Maybe it had just been a temporary memory-loss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
*The hotel is real (Apartment Atenea Park) and in VILLANUEVA Y GELTRÚ (Juan Sebastian Elcano, 4 - 08800 Villanueva Y Geltrú). I didn't plan on writing this. I should be just thinking about my nanowrimo fic but I just couldn't get this one out of my head. It's not that good but what do ya think? Longer next time and better but that'll probably be next month before I go on christmas vaction and won't be able to get to the internet for awhile but I'll probably still write. ~ Crimson Snow, Iceland, 04.11.2003* 


	9. She was recruited by?

Are You Insane?  
  
by: Crimson Snow (Dru)  
  
Disclaimer in Ch.1  
  
Chapter.9  
  
A/N: the whole memory thing in this chapter might get confusing but I need it to make the fic work. okay, thanks. ~ C  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A month later:  
  
She started to remember and then one day, she remembered everything.  
  
Her life before the two years and the two years.  
  
She acts as nothing changed but she remembers how much Adrian loved and cared for her and she cared for him too, didn't she?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Remember the watch that you told me had stopped the day we met." Syd tells him, one morning as they were eating their breakfast.  
  
"Yeah, but how did you...? Did you get another bit of memory?" Vaughn asked her, smiling.  
  
She smiled, she really cared for him but she didn't love him like three years ago.  
  
"Vaughn, this isn't working." She tells him, as she starts to play with the chain that she had put on almost right after they brought her back from russia and had never taken off.  
  
"What?" He asks, not believeing what he was hearing.  
  
"I need to be with my childs father." She tells him, hating what she was doing to him.  
  
"Why and who's the father?" Vaughn asked her.  
  
"Because I love him and I want my daughter to know her real dad. It's Sark." Syd tells him, she wants to say something else but hesitates.  
  
"Say what you want to say, Syd." Vaughn told her, his heart breaking.  
  
"I'm married." She tells him, when he thought it couldn't get any worse.  
  
"What? To who?" He asks.  
  
"To Sark." Syd tells him, she's removed the chain from her neck.  
  
"How can you be married!!!?" Vaughn asks, then he sees what's on her chain.  
  
A platinum band.  
  
Simple but elegant.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
16 MONTHS EARLIAR: (1 month before they're holiday on spain)  
  
"Sorry, we can't wear these on our fingers but Irina would probably kill me for marrying you." He told Syd, as they both put their rings on chains and put them around their necks.  
  
"It's okay." She tells him and kisses him.  
  
Irina already knew but she didn't admit anything and they didn't either.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It was two months before you 'rescued' me. I had the chain and ring in my jean-pocket. The chain had broken and I was gonna replace it. When I found it again, I didn't know why I had it but I knew I couldn't lose it. I want you gone when I come back, if I come back. If I don't, you can still live here." She told him, as she finished putting on Lindsey's clothing.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked, but already knew the answear.  
  
"To him. But...what if he doesn't want me again? What will I do then?" Syd asked, doubtful again.  
  
"Hey, you probably remember how much he loved you and since he found you he's been here for you. If he doesn't want you...you know...I'm here for you." Vaughn , trying to be understanding, told her.  
  
Syd hugs him, tightly, one last time before she walks out the door with her daughter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The door knocks at sarks flat, interupting him while he was on the net.  
  
He goes to the door and there stands Syd with 'their' daughter, as she said before.  
  
He's about to ask what she wants, when she simply holds up the chain with the ring.  
  
The chain around his neck feels heavy.  
  
"I remember...everything. I told Vaughn what I wanted and he respected that. I want you? But the question is, do you still want me?" She asked him, as she still stood in the doorway.  
  
"Are you sure this is not a dream? Sure as bloddy hell feels like one. But yes, no matter what, I'll always want you. I love you, I just love you and our daughter. Come on in." Sark tells her, tears in Sydney's eyes.  
  
She puts Lindsey on the floor and then kisses him and bites lightly on his lower lip but dosen't draw blood like last time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YEAR LATER;  
  
To every one except Jack and vaughn, Mr. Sark, Sydney Bristow and her child just disappeard.  
  
But in Egypt lived a family; Audrey, Simon and Lindsey Holt. (--Couldn't think off any other last name. ~ C)  
  
They lived a normal life ever after, or as normal as an ex-CIA double agents and ex-assasins can live in hiding.  
  
Their daughter, later in life would think of them as dull and go to the U.S. to go to school.   
  
To Harvard.  
  
But on her second year, She was recruited by...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE END!!!!!  
  
A/N: Tell me what you thought of the whole 9 chapters. And do you want more? Just had to get that out of my systm to be able to write my nanowrimo fic. ~ Crimson Snow, 06-09.11.2003 


End file.
